Tichondrius
'Tichondrius '''is a major antagonist from the computer game ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. He was the former and oppressive leader of the Nathrezim in the Burning Legion and the chief infiltration specialist of the Legion, he is also Arthas' traitorous master. History Scourging Lordaeron Tichondrius was chosen by Kil'jaeden to keep the Legion's newest agent, the Lich King, under control. He was not pleased with this assignment in the beginning but eventually accepted it. Tichondrius was given command of numerous Scourge operations and after Arthas Menethil became a Death Knight, he introduced himself to the fallen prince. The dread lord gave him the Lich King's orders, mainly concerned with the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad. Tichondrius pretended to be one of Ner'zhul's followers since he didn't trust Arthas. However, the necromancer's ghost told Arthas that the dread lords were the Lich King's jailers and no true allies of the undead. Tichondrius met with his fellow dread lords, Anetheron and Mephistroth, regularly to discuss the progress of the Scourge. At one of these meetings, Tichondrius expressed (justified) concern that the Lich King had different plans for his champion (Arthas). However, Mephistroth said that he wouldn't dare to undermine their efforts now. Tichondrius continued to oversee Arthas' missions and eventually, he had the fallen prince bring about the death of Uther the Lightbringer, the destruction of Quel'Thalas, the siege on Dalaran, and the summoning of Archimonde, who upon his arrival, made Tichondrius leader of the Scourge since the Lich King had served his purpose. Assault on Kalimdor Thanks to the humans losing their powerful heroes and leaders, they were easily destroyed by the Burning Legion's forces. They were joined by Mannoroth, who was still angry about the orcs failure to conquer Azeroth. It didn't help that Tichondrius rubbed the fact that the Scourge had done so well where the greenskins had failed in Mannoroth's face. After the dread lord told him that the orcs had fled the continent, the pit lord and Tichondrius set out to pick up their trail and eventually found them in Kalimdor. Being there reminded the two demons of the threat of their old enemies, the night elves, namely the demigod, Cenarius. Mannoroth knew they would pose a threat to the new invasion unless they were weakened somehow. Tichondrius came up with a solution that involved using the orcs to their advantage. He knew the orcs had earned Cenarius‘ wrath and that by corrupting them with Marronoth's blood as they had many years ago, they would have the power to defeat the demigod. Realizing that this was an excellent plot, the pit lord poured his demon blood into a sacred pool. Demise Tichondrius proceeded with the invasion of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, despite Mannoroth's death. With Cenarius gone, they swept through Ashenvale, but were eventually halted by the orcs and the humans, along with resistance by the night elves. As the invasion continued, Tichondrius used the powerful Skull of Gul'dan to begin corrupting the forests, bringing the creatures of the forest to the Legion's side. However, the skull's power was taken by Illidan Stormrage, who used those new powers to slay Tichondrius. After his death, Anetheron became the new leader of the Nathrezim. Powers and Abilities Tichondrius is extremely powerful and, like all demons, is able to understand any language psychically and speak with any creature that has one. He is also able to find out anybody's name the second he meets them—also an ability every other thinking demon possesses. As a dreadlord, he has a great dark and demon magic, such as the ability to summon Infernals. Tichondrius also feeds on souls to sustain himself. Trivia *A sheep in one of the Warcraft III missions is on the same team as Tichondrius. *In the mission A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow the dread lord can be killed even before Illidan gains the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan, but he will usually teleport the night elf units to the middle of the map. *Sometimes when Tichondrius attacks, he yells "Ash nazg gimbatul" which is Black Speech from J.R.R. Tolkien's works and is part of the inscription on the One Ring in The Lord of the Rings. Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Defilers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Summoners Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Satanism Category:Satan Category:Genderless Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Polluters Category:Totalitarians Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil